


Though Lovers Be Lost

by whiteblankpage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteblankpage/pseuds/whiteblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre-4.21/4.22: How The Proposal Idea Should Have Ended Before It Even Began. (Warning Blaine's PoV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though Lovers Be Lost

 

Everything was in place. 

Blaine tried not to fidget in his seat, turning the plate full of biscotti clockwise and then counter-clockwise. Mike kicked him under the table, eyebrows raised high.

The small box in his pocket was heavy and hot against his thigh. Mercedes sat at Kurt’s left, smiling wide every time Kurt’s own smile grew tight and he leaned away from the table, into her touch. 

Things were still a little awkward between them, but Blaine knew they’d have time to work on it now. They’d have a life time to get things back to where they’d been good.

Blaine cleared his throat, throat throbbing in sync with his heart. “Do you think I could speak with you? Alone?”

Kurt’s gaze cut to Mercedes, their expressions saying something Blaine couldn’t quite decipher. With another short smile, he nodded.

Between them, the phone rang, shaking noisily across the table top.

Kurt snatched it up. “I have to take this- it might be important.”

Blaine grinned, dropping back into his seat. “I’ll take care of our bill.”

Kurt absently flapped a hand at him and walked off, phone held close to his ear.

Mercedes kept her smile wide as they watched Kurt exit the Lima Bean, shoulders huddled against the chill of the outside. She dropped her smile at the all clear. “What in the world is your damage right now? Could you make him any more uncomfortable?”

Blaine stole a quick glance at Mike, flushing under his unimpressed stare. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not- we’re just getting back to normal.”

“Normal doesn’t include the crazy eyes you’ve been making every time someone even mentions Kurt’s name,” Mercedes said, sipping on her mocha. “Look, whatever it is you’ve got running around up in your head, you need to kill it.”

“Kill it?” Mike echoed, looking unsure.

“Kill it dead, boy. Kurt is here to look after his dad- he didn’t come back here for whatever spectacle it is you’re planning." 

"This could be my last chance,” Blaine said, leaning over the table. Mike choked hard on his coffee, snorting into his palms as he tried to breathe. “If this break up has taught me anything it’s that I’m meant to be with Kurt.”

Mercedes opened her mouth wordlessly as Blaine grabbed both his and Kurt’s jackets and stalked his way to the front door. 

Kurt stood with one shoulder pressed against the cement, his back to the entrance, still deep into his conversation with whoever had called.

Blaine let the door slowly shut, a flickering burn of guilt not enough to keep him from eavesdropping.

“-he should be done with this first round of treatment by the end of the week and if it all goes well, I’m going to stay until his first post-treatment check-up.”

He paused, a chuckle slipping out at the person on the end of the line. “I haven’t even been gone a week. Go find Bruce and cuddle with him if you’re so lonely.”

Blaine felt himself physically jolt at the familiar, teasing tone in Kurt’s voice.  _Because of the layers?_   He took a deep breath. This had to be the man Kurt had mentioned at Mr. Schue’s almost-wedding. It was fine. It was casual.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ll text you my flight number and you can pick me up at the airport in a week,” Kurt said, straightening slowly from his position against the cement wall. “I have to get back inside- I’m having coffee with Mercedes, Mike and Blaine. Don’t ‘ _ooooh_ ’ me. You know that ship has sailed.”

Blaine stepped back, slowly opening the front door as silently as possible. He felt light; unreal and invisible. A thin-skinned body and an empty soul. 

Through the crack in the door, he heard Kurt laugh and end the call. “Goodbye, Adam-  _yes_ , I love you too.”

The door clicked shut just as Mike’s hand grasped his shoulder firmly. “Mercedes said to buy you another coffee. Try to talk you down from whatever crazy idea you’re thinking about. She’s going to take Kurt home.”

Blaine shook the hand off, nearly stumbling over his own feet. “He said I love you.”

Mike pulled him upright, mouth open. “To you?”

Blaine could only exhale and shake his head.

The box in his pocket burned.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: april2013


End file.
